Chickens to School
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.24 |number=206 |released= * 17th October 2004 * 27th November 2004 * 25th April 2006 * 14th May 2006 * 18th October 2006 * 17th November 2006 * 29th November 2006 |previous=James Goes Too Far |next=Too Hot for Thomas}} Chickens to School is the twenty-fourth episode of the eighth series. Plot One summer night, Thomas is busy taking coal trucks to the Coaling Plant and is very tired by the time he arrives back at Tidmouth Sheds in the morning. Thomas wishes that he had some assistance with the coal delivery, but Gordon tells Thomas that a really useful engine does not need help. Just then, the Fat Controller arrives as he requires an engine to carry out three jobs. Thomas decides to carry out the three jobs, despite being tired. His three jobs are to take chickens to market, sheep to the farm and the children to school. Gordon remarks that three jobs is too much for Thomas and he will need assistance. But Thomas tells him that tank engines do not need help at all. So Thomas sets off with Annie, Clarabel and two vans. He collects the chickens from the farm, the sheep from the valley and the children from the station. Thomas carries on with his journey up and over Gordon's Hill and through Henry's Tunnel. Throughout the journey, he reminds himself where he is going. However, the tiredness starts getting the better of him and he gets into a muddle. At the station where the market is being held, Thomas tells the lorry drivers to unload the sheep, instead of the chickens. Then Emily arrives and sees Thomas looking tired, so she offers to help. But Thomas turns it down, though he is very sleepy. After the market, Thomas goes onto Farmer McColl's and tells the children it is their stop. Finally at the school, Thomas delivers the chickens, much to the confusion of the school teachers. Thomas heads off for home, but not before the Fat Controller receives phone calls about the sheep making a mess at market, the children getting muddy at the farm and the chickens messing up the classrooms. The Fat Controller tells Thomas what happened and that he needs to put everything right, but this time with help. Thomas then tells the Fat Controller what Gordon said earlier - a really useful engine never needs help. Edward remarks that he is always helping Gordon up the hill, which makes Gordon blush with embarrassment. Thomas sets off with Edward and Percy helping him. Edward takes the chickens from the school to market, Percy takes the sheep from the market to the farm and Thomas collects the children from the farm and brings them to the school. That night, Thomas finally gets some much needed sleep in Tidmouth Sheds. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * James * Caroline * Stephen Hatt * Mr. Jolly * Farmer Collett * The Captain * Farmer McColl Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Dryaw School * McColl Farm * Henry's Tunnel * Gordon's Hill * Wellsworth * The Windmill * Maron * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Sheep Field * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory * The Coaling Plant Trivia * This marks the first time the yawning and tired face masks were used in the 1st and 2nd series after only being used for once. **The yawning face was last used in "Thomas and Gordon" from Series 1; With the tired face last being used in "Thomas Comes to Breakfast," from Series 2. * Going by production order, this is the eighteenth episode of the eighth series and the 200th episode of the show. * Stock footage from the eighth series episode, Thomas and the Circus is used. * For a while it was unknown who the sheep farmer was but from a magazine poster, it turned out to be Farmer Collett, who also appeared in several magazine stories. * The book, Thomas' Busy Day, shows that Percy was originally going to have a larger role as he saw Thomas was tired while waiting at a junction and asked him if he needed any help, only for Thomas to decline. * In The Complete Series 8 DVD and other television broadcasts, the last bit of music at the end after the narrator finished narrating is omitted. * This episode marks the last appearance of Henry's Tunnel in completely original footage until The Great Discovery, as it appears in stock footage from Edward the Great in Calling All Engines! Goofs * In the stop-motion animation sequence of the teachers unloading the chickens, the end van moves. Merchandise * Books - Thomas' Busy Day * Magazine Stories - Chickens to School In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Gallinas a la Escuela he:תרנגולות לבית הספר pl:Kurczaki do Szkoły ru:Как цыплята попали в школу Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes